


Dead Men Poetry

by yuuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Christmas" poems, Death Eaters, What Was I Thinking?, crazy!tom riddle, not so nice to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems from the "Dark Side".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Men Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> *"Ding Don witch is Dead!" - belongs to The Wizard of Oz (1939).  
> *Sentence - "tonight when in the darkness is the light." means 13th december, it's day of Lucia (day of light bringer)
> 
> *First poem tells Crazy!Tom Valedrosta and the other one about Deatheaters 
> 
> *I wrote this to finnish fanfic site where we had this christmas callendar and I got day 13th so yeah..I also wanted to bring these two poes to other readers too..and mabye get few comments - or not...  
> any way, hope you like them ^^
> 
> *you can find these same poems from (http://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=41196.msg791976#msg791976) but they are the same so yeah...  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

_**1.  Day when there is light in the darkness**_  
  
”Ding Dong the witch is dead!”  
He shouted thorough the rooftops  
he, the young and handsome  
he, the evil and screwed up  
  
“Ding Dong the witch is dead!”  
He singsonged on the streets  
he, once so pure and innocent  
he, now the devil himself  
  
“Ding Dong the witch is dead!”  
the echo you heard in your dreams  
the voice you hear and mind keeps  
the man, who once was a boy  
the man, who once did died  
  
“Wicked Witch! Wicked Witch!”  
You know the phrase and you turn to be sad  
no one who knows it can’t be that bad  
but so little you know and now  
you realize, in his eyes  
gone is your life  
  
“Which old witch?”  
He asks quietly and try not to laugh  
he knows he is the old witch  
even though he isn’t witch at all  
but a mere darkness itself  
shadow in the night  
  
“Wicked Witch! The Witch is Dead! Old witch! Wicked Witch!”  
There is madness lying around  
and you are lost in it  
He is one step behind you  
whispering the words  
and making you aware  
you gonna die tonight  
tonight when in the darkness is the light.  
  
  
**_2\. Deadly Christmas_**  
  
Blood on your hands  
Blood on your clothes  
war is not over yet  
war is not even began  
  
Corpses  
burned and dead  
Corpses  
killed and buried  
  
It’s starting to snow  
and Christmas is close  
but the war is here  
and the darkness behind the door  
  
No gifts, No ever green  
No candy canes, No food to eat  
just the war and the corpses under the snow  
just the Dark Lord and his maniac show  
  
We raise our wands and stand waiting  
we raise our heads but bow to him  
Merry Christmas  
to all  
and blessed –  
it shall be.

 

 


End file.
